


Pre-Life as a Cyberproject

by VirtualizedCyberplannerMrClever (slsscifiandart)



Series: The Rebel Cyberproject (Project!verse) [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-05-27 23:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15035324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slsscifiandart/pseuds/VirtualizedCyberplannerMrClever
Summary: Backstory is set after the events of Birth of a Rebel Cyberproject. Clever ends up in the 45th century. He winds up into a homeless shelter and leaves to be as far from the cyber ship that is just in the rural side away from the city. Even getting help from a long lost AI twin he reunites with. From there, he starts to build his new life in the 45th century.





	1. Lost then Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since I typed some backstory stuff. I'm going to be using all of November to write all the in depth backstory content for my roleplaying blog. It's meant to serve as an in depth storyline version of the crashcourse about. I'm no great writer myself honestly. But, I do try to make use of the resources available to help be flash out my Alternate Universe Clever I RP as.

* * *

The sounds of marching cybermen echoed throughout as there was laser blast sounds emitting from Clever’s software eyes. Grenades were thrown around the lab and the cybermen and all he had to do was use his cyberspeed to run outside explosion proximity. The underground lab was gradually destroyed inside out to erase all traces. No more will there be another creation. He was the sole evidence of that lab existing and he intended to keep it that way. Once he found a cyber ship, he took his chance and started to pilot one, using missiles as needed. The alarms that emitted due to an extreme time jump and the smoke appearing gave a small sign of a possible crash land starting. It didn’t help that he didn’t know a whole lot about steering a cyber ship in practice. Eventually, he crash-landed into a forest and wandered into city life by sitting on a bench.

* * *

At least, that was how much he remembered in his dream sequence. Of course, he can’t catch every detail when in a one chance rush to leave from an underground lab. He was worried about leaving, not caring where he goes so long as the location isn’t overtaken by any adversaries from the memory files. Granted, they only started to become his enemies due to always being mistaken as a miniaturized Doctor. But, he was only able to do so much that time and he can only do so much with his current body in wherever he is.

A small groan appeared as Clever got up halfway and rubbed his eyelids to open them. When rubbing his eyelids, he noticed something strange. He had no recollection of finding clothes after crash landing on Earth. Yet, he was wearing what seemed to be a color faded pair of pajamas and was inside a sleeping bag.  _ Where...am I? _ He started to get up and out from the sleeping bag and proceeded to walk around within the room till he reached a door.

The moment he found one and tried to open it, the knob didn’t budge. Now he was feeling uncertain about how he got here. He took a deep breath and slowly used his blue eye to scan the doorknob. To his surprise, it was security tampered. No doubt there was either some form scanning or pass-code someone would have to go through to open a mere door. While he did admire the reasoning, he still finds it a ridiculous security measure should disasters like a fire happen within the place. This just gave him more of a reason to sonic the door with his green eye and use his cyberspeed to avoid being seen.

Once he opened the door, he immediately tried to use his cyberspeed to help look around for any other doors. However, that goal was blocked when he felt as if someone managed to grab him and picked him up. “You lost, kid?” was all he managed to hear from the other man. 

_ Kid? Okay...what’s going on? Why...did he call me a kid? _ He immediately started to take a better look, starting with his hands and feet. Not to mention, the door back there did look taller than he thought it was. The man that was holding on to him like how one would catch anything of small stature trying to run away also looked fairly tall himself. He could hear a small sigh emitting from the man.

“Maybe I should’ve started asking if you know what time it is. Either way, it’s still too late at night for kids to be running around in the homeless shelter. Wait…” He gently moved his hand over to Clever’s left wrist to look for something. After rolling the sleeve, the man scanned the tag. “I see. You’re new here. I’m guessing someone found you unconscious somewhere and brought you here. Happens since we do our best to keep people off the streets at odd hours especially,” he then puts Clever back down. “Well, however you got here, time for you to go back to sle-”.

Clever didn’t understand why the man stopped talking until he heard his stomach growl. The man let out a sigh before taking Clever to an office snack machine. “Do you have any preference?” he asked. Clever just moved his head side to side in response to the question, prompting the man to make an educated guess. “Can’t go wrong with Cookies and Cream. Unless dealing with allergies of course,” he commented while selecting the option by tapping the corresponding letter and numbers.

Once he customized the order and paid through a points card, the milkshake was being made. After just thirty seconds, the drink was made and the man proceeded to hand it over to Clever. Clever hesitantly took it with both hands and followed the man to what resembled a common lobby much like that of a hotel or resort. He began to sit across and focus on finishing the milkshake. Clever felt he owed the man and he didn’t expect such kind gesture. He never really believed people genuinely did things out of the good of heart. But, it was too early to draw conclusions. 

“Take your time. Drinking too fast can cause a brain freeze you know. No need to rush. Besides, my shift ends by early morning when the sky starts appearing a calm blue,” he reassured the small boy.

Immediately, Clever slowed down and took more time drinking the milkshake. While drinking, he tried to recollect what he remembered after the crash landing. _ Cyber-ship. Bench. London. 4408. July 12th. About two months passed since I turned seventy _ ...he immediately stopped drinking from the milkshake at the realization of his current age.  _ Seventy...I am seventy years old. So, why do I look like I am five? More questions began to circle around in his thoughts. Come to think of it, how did I end up in a homeless shelter? _

“Is something wrong? You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” the same man sitting across from him commented. 

Clever did not answer anything and just slowly went back to finishing the milkshake. 

The man let out a sigh. “Look I’m sure the health professionals will take a look at you and everyone else found from the streets when the sun rises. Just be patient until morning,” he reassured Clever. 

Once Clever finished his drink, the man pointed him to where the waste bins were located. Then the man guided Clever back into the assigned room 0511. “This will probably be the last time I see you, kid. Unless you plan on trying to leave at late night again,” he joked while gently patting Clever on the head. “Night, kid.” was the last words spoken before the man closed the security door that kept Clever inside the room. 

Clever did make use of the opportunity and went to sleep inside the sleeping bag he was sleeping in. Just while he was about to close his eyes, another thought appeared in mind.  _ It’s only going to be a while before the news catches about a mysterious ship on the rural side of the city. I can’t stay in this city for long. _ He turned to his side and looked at the bracelet tag he was wearing. To his advantage, the shelter name and address were printed on it. 

_ I can’t leave. At least, not this body...I really don’t want to resort to this. I haven’t done this before for seventy years now. But, it’s worth a shot.  _ He began to close his eyes, memorizing the address and converting it to a form of coordinates. One second there was a faint silver glow around his body. Then the next second, it was as if the body was on standby, eyes open and pupils turning transparent.

In just an instant, he could feel he was on a different planet based on the outside temperature. A bit of energy was used to fully activate the long-dormant doll medium. The medium that was long hidden from cyberiad sites since materialization. He noticed in the reflection that instead of the silver eyes he once had, heterochromic blue and teal replaced them. He also noticed the clothes of the doll were very worn out and had some tears where the joints are. 

_ I can’t be here for so long...where is that core sphere? I should still have some working items in there!  _ He thought while wandering around within a large pile of useless objects long lost and worn out. To make his search quicker, he used proximity scan to filter things as he dug around. After a good half an hour in real time, he managed to find what was left of the core sphere. It was severely shattered and half the sphere was gone. It was then Clever pieced out what had happened. This wasn’t a junkyard. This was all the things he stored in the sphere that showed some form of decay during the past seventy years! It just looked like a junkyard cause he collected that many items during his time in the doll medium. 

_ Well, guess I’ll have to start a new collection. _ He made an attempt to try to find anything that managed to be useful under the rubble of what was now invaluable junk. He managed to find things that ranged from spare parts of old gadgets to some gadgets that were still in working condition. He didn’t have a lot of time left so he made use of cyberspeed to work on inventing a couple of gadgets to make his leave from the shelter easier. It helped that there were a lot of old inventions he no longer had a use for and thus, he was able to disassemble the parts and take only what he needed.

Two hours in real time passed by and most of what he could come up with were three single-use gadgets and a charging battery should the charge decrease in the doll medium. He was beginning to have second thoughts in whatever he was doing. But, that stopped when he heard some sounds emitting from within the doll. He looked to see a glow appearing on the belt buckle.  _ This...shouldn’t be working anymore. How is...how is this doll still even working after I virtualized in it? _ In truth, he expected the task to be much more difficult than he had anticipated. Curious, he used the doll eyes to give a quick and thorough scan.  _ There’s...no fuel indications at all...is this because I have my own body now? So that means...I can actually control this doll medium from my own life force for the past few hours now? _

He began to shift focus back into the time travel belt and pressed on the belt buckle. A blank screen appeared, asking for coordinates. He began to think back from the location where his standby body was. As he converted the location into a series of numbers, he begins to type the number coordinates while recalling all key visuals needed to time travel as accurate as possible.  _ Earth. Year 4408. England. London. Watford Homeless Shelter. Room 0511.  _ When he was done typing the numerical conversions, he pressed the belt buckle twice. In just seconds, he managed to time-jump to the location right next to the now standby body. Inside the sleeping bag. 

With no problem, he emerged out from the sleeping bag. Doll eyes widened as could see the window showed an early morning blue sky.  _ How long was I in that rubbish pile? I only have very little time to get on out of here! _ In haste, he began to materialize back into his real body and set the time on the eraser gadget. As a safety measure and to get within full proximity of the entire shelter, he threw in some reserve time energy. Once done, he virtualized into the doll medium and proceeded to try to recall the location of the cybership. Once he found it in his memories, he held his standy body and proceeded with a mini time jump. By the time, security was to find out, the gadget would’ve wiped all trace of his existence there and destroy any records within twenty-four hours as a safety measure.

He reappeared right next to the crash-landed cyber ship and once more materialized back into his physical body. Once seeing the condition of the ship and starting with a quick software eye scan, he let out a defeated sigh. It was beyond damaged and needed a lot of repairs done. Well, so much for that plan. And I can’t keep sacrificing energy to time jump in that small doll thing. 

Suddenly, his software eye picked up a scan of some life form inside it. Curious, he took a look inside.

“What are you doing here, kid?”

That sudden question resulted in Clever falling down from the damaged ship and landing on the grass face first.  _ Funny I could say the same to you… _ he thought while dusting off the grass blades from his face. 

To his surprise, a teal eyed teenager jumped out from it. He looked much older than Clever by appearance but surprisingly still had room for one more growth spurt give or take. “Look, I don’t have time to be babysitting random toddlers like you wandering alone without their parents. I’m looking for someone here. Haven’t seen him for the past seventy years now...not that it's any of your concern or anything.” 

Clever just rolled his eyes.  _ Good luck finding anything in that empty ship. _

The teen took offense and retorted back with irritation from Clever’s harmless gesture. “You think this is all a joke. Not surprised, considering how limited a five-year-old brain like yours is. Go back to the city in a home with a family probably worried all about you. Don’t need know-it-all brats distracting me,” he huffed before stopping his search in the ship and beginning to take a search along the forest. 

“ _ Is that what you think I am? Do you really not know who you’re talking to with that attitude?” _ Clever started to speak one of the Mondan languages with a tone of worry. He only realized now who he believes he’s confronting. The teal eyes, the quickly irritated attitude when distracted from his tasks. It was beginning to be too familiar. 

Like expected, the teenager turned his head back to the kid, eyes wide in surprise as he responded back in the same language. “Did...did you just speak one of the Mondan languages?”

Clever just gave a vertical nod, eyes closed and with a faint smile. 

The teen approached Clever to get a closer look, eyes darting and then widening back after he realized who the kid was. “...Clev? Is that really you?”

Clever just shook his head up and down again before he felt the teen picking him up into an embrace.  _ It’s been a while...Revelc. Wait...are you crying? _ He was hearing faint sniffles and a deep breath. 

_ It’s been seventy years, Clever! Why would I not shed tears of joy after just seeing you again? _ Revelc asked him telepathically.

_ I was expecting you to probably be upset with me... _ Clever answered while giving a look of self-disappointment and low esteem.

Revelc let out a sigh and placed Clever down while holding his hand.  _ I’ll explain later. Let’s first leave this place before news reporters find this cyber ship.  _

With no problem, they used cyberspeed to head on out from the forest and went in search of the nearest train station. Where they were going Clever had no idea. He simply followed along, trusting that Revelc knew where they were headed to within this century.  
  



	2. Train Ride and Brother Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a small train ride to get breakfast, the train trip plans were changed to adjust to Clever's health problems. In a hotel room, Clever asks Revelc some questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I did not research about brotherly bonding. Besides, they are not even human so I doubt a human concept of brotherly bonding would be 100% accurate. Keep this in mind when reading. Also, when I write Revelc's side of the backstory, there will be POV changes and you will get to see Revelc's inner thoughts and actions more that what Clever is limited to observing.

In no time, they reached a train station within Watford. Revelc noticed a number of people in the station were only growing rather slower than the usual days. Huh. Must be a Sunday or something. Of course, Clever could hear the thoughts emitting from Revelc due to their AI mind link. But, he remained quiet for the time being until the next train station. Once they found a seat, the began to stand in front of a bench.

He noticed that Revelc shifted position to be right in front of him instead of by his side. He could see that Revelc was taking something out from what resembled much like the old core sphere in color scheme and function. Except, it looked oddly like a cricket ball in external appearance. What even surprised him more was the gadget he took out. A hula hoop? _Okay....not an ideal way to pass time until a train arrives honestly._

 _“Any preference in clothes?”_ Revelc asked.

_Huh? Uh...no._

_“If you say so,”_ Revelc gave a shrug before selecting one of his personal wardrobe picks. He then placed the hula hoop on the ground and prompted Clever to stand inside it. Seconds later, the hoop extended and formed an opaque barrier, much like a circular curtain to give privacy. Clever wasn’t able to process what was all going on and by the time he tried to, he was already wearing a different set of clothes and the hoop went back to its default shape. The wardrobe consisted of a set of black converses, dark gray jeans, and a long sleeved purple shirt.

_“Unfortunately, these clothing sets do not come with undergarments. Usually, it’s assumed the person using it is already wearing underwear. But, this one is an unused emergency set. All brand new. So, you should be good to go all around.”_

_Thanks for assuming I have to learn to wear clothes again._ He rolled his eyes.

_Well, I have to assume the worst. Doubt a bunch of cyber shell androids have wardrobe sets for you during all that testing. By the way, how come you’re relying on telepathic communication instead of, you know, talking? You did it earlier…_

Clever gave a pout while crossing his arms and tilting his head down. _I do not like how I sound…besides, I miss ‘talking’ through this way. I don’t like talking in public places. I don’t know why...I can’t naturally do it like it’s no big deal._ His eyes were half closed.

He could notice a look of worry on Revelc’s face. He closed the mind link since he was not in current mood to talk for some time. At least, not until he was settled somewhere he can call a home. He was still trying to figure out where they were going. His brain was rather fuzzy in the places. And even if factoring his time travel experiences in the doll, it’s not like he can name the cities from the top of his head. There was also the possibility the names were probably outdated. Cept save a few names here and there.

While he was in thought, he felt a hand tapping his forehead. _“Clev. You still there?”_

In response, Clever blinked his eyes and took note of Revelc putting something on Clever’s wrist. _“I got an all-day pass. That way we can sightsee for some time until you find a place that’s comfortable for you. It doesn’t come with a meal plan though. So, we’ll have to take stops as we go. Is that fine?”_

Clever responded with a nod and took notice of the timer above. It wasn’t long till a train was arriving at where they are. He was looking forward to this century, maybe jog some memories. He was sure he had a couple of stops in this century. Maybe not England then. But, he did his best to feel excited. He was still scared since it’s his first day not wearing the dreadful lab gadget that suppressed his emotions for so long.

* * *

**Coventry, England. Time of Arrival: 08:45**

The tale of two boys begins with an approximate one hour and a half train ride going from Watford to Coventry. They would’ve continued had Clever not thrown up in the train’s bathroom sink. While Revelc was about to question what Clever had eaten prior, Clever reassured him it was because he was not used to traveling on a train for the first time. Thus, giving them more reason to take a quick stop for breakfast. There were at least two breakfast places just outside the train station. Clever pointed to the one shaped like a frozen yogurt shop, which was neither of the two breakfast shops that were there.

 _You do know ice cream isn’t breakfast food, right?_ Revelc questioned him.

_I was hoping they would have a smoothie..._

_Breakfast typically means solid foods._ Revelc lets out a sigh. _Now I’m wondering what did they feed you to keep you alive for their experiments…_

_Ask that question again and I will throw up right here and now!_

Now Clever can tell that small bit of telepathic panic was sure to give his AI brother a strong reaction and probably make him more concerned than ever,

_Ok ok! We’ll go with what you think is safe! I’ll go order some breakfast after we get you your smoothie._

_Please refrain from shouting…_

_Sorry, Clev._

After a trip to the frozen yogurt shop for purchasing one of their ice cream blend milkshakes, the boys went off to a breakfast shop where Revelc can order his breakfast. By the time Revelc got his order, Clever already finished the milkshake and let out a small yawn,

_“You’re tired already...I’ll be quick. You can take a nap on the train. Promise.”_

But that went in vain since all Clever could see was black and not being aware his face fell flat on the table sometime after.

* * *

**Oxford, England. Time of Arrival: 10:30. Final Stop,**

The next time Clever woke up was five hours later, some mumbling forming out as he slowly moved his hand out from the blanket and re-adjusted a bit, head still resting on top of two pillows. Hands now resting on the blanket, he turned to see Revelc sitting on the other bed and watching something news related while typing something in what seemed to resemble a laptop. He slowly began to notice they were no longer in a breakfast place. Or anywhere resembling a train station. In fact, the window placement, two separate beds, a mini-fridge, one lavatory, and a large closet made Clever believe they were now in a hotel room. _Did what...what happened to me?_

_“You passed out when I was eating breakfast. Nearly made me panic and I only ate in peace when I was able to sense you were still alive and all. Change of plans, cut the trip short so we’re now in Oxford. We’ll figure out where you want to go after I know you’ll get proper sleep for a couple of days.”_

Clever let out a sigh while responding, _I’ll go back to sleep after you answer a few questions…_

At that instant, he saw Revelc pause the pre-recorded news and shifted his attention. _I may have some answers. Depends on the question. I’m listening._

_You knew I was going to do this all my own had I not bumped into you. Yet, you still helped me. Why?_

He could hear a sigh as his AI brother prepared an answer. _You expect me to just let you struggle on your own in a foreign planet and foreign time period? Sure, that may have actually happened. Maybe in another reality or something. But, I spent time living in this reality, trying to look for you._

Clever let out a deep sigh. _But why? I left you into a cyberspace void before I materialized into Mondas! You knew why we became two beings in the first place. What you were going to be under initial plans._ He took a pause to recollect his thoughts and then looked back at Revelc. _You managed to even figure it out yourself and confront me about it. Got upset and everything. Enraged actually! I never forgot no matter how much head damage I got these past seventy years…_

He stopped when he saw Revelc turn his head away. He saw those teal eyes close halfway. Whatever Revelc was thinking, Clever was not able to read his thoughts. At least, for a small moment. Regardless, Clever continued while getting up halfway. _I may have sent you away to keep you hidden from cyberiad radar. That much can be justified. But, you have more reason to resent me than to help me like this...you really deserve a better AI to be around. It’s a miracle the only sentence I got from trying to escape from my fixed point was just an additional twenty years in the lab. Seems like a very mild form of punishment compared to consequences of others meddling with ti-_

He stopped thinking when he realized Revelc had an annoyed look, eyes half closed as it already was and arms crossed. He could hear Revelc letting out a deep sigh, eyes more likely closed when doing so. I’m going to have to stop you right there if you don’t mind me talking for some time now. _That’s what’s on your mind now? Some misunderstanding from seventy years ago? Seventy years! Let the past go, Clev! I don’t care what happened back then!_

Clever could feel two hands placed on his shoulders as he heard Revelc proceed to continue. _I forgave you after all that happened. Even saw the timeline file you left behind when you unwillingly sent me to that virtual void. So what? I’m not the guy that got so pissed at you that I made you do a bunch of bad things while ruling some new generation cyber army! He no longer exists since you restored the timeline as best as you can!_

All of a sudden, Clever would feel was being pulled into an embrace, half his head seeing past Revelc’s left shoulder while he can sense Revelc’s head was hovering over his left shoulder. _“You’re being too hard on yourself, Clev. This isn’t the underground lab supercomputer anymore. I’m not mad at you. Sure, I was briefly. But, that was back then. I don’t let some misunderstanding back then define how I see you now. You’re still the closest I thing to a sibling I have and I care about you. Sure, I don’t have to help you. But, I want to. I want to make up for the lost time. Or at least, try to help when I can.”_

Clever was doing his best to conceal sniffles. He had no idea how to control the emotions he was feeling and the best he could do was wrap his arms around Revelc as he heard Revelc continue.

_For once, stop blaming yourself, ok? Mistakes happen. All this self-blame isn’t good for your mental health. You’re like, physically five now? Which, I'm still trying to understand how we’re both seventy but you look like you’re five now…_

When Clever heard that, he took a deep breath and calmed himself down, slowing letting go of the embrace. After some thinking, he answered timidly, _“I...don’t understand it myself. Unlike you...I materialized as an adult. Yet, I am like this. I can understand it if we looked alike and age at the same rate from now…”_

He could feel Revelc’s hand brushing over his hair in a circular motion. _“Hard to say how time energy works. Maybe you unknowingly reset your aging. Maybe…it’s just time’s way of letting you make up for a childhood you never had. Hard to say since we don’t have any other cyber-Gallifreyan hybrids to reference.”_

_“No...we don’t.”_

_“Like maybe there’s something that didn’t translate right when you materialized or something...any idea what may have caused this to happen?”_

Clever just closed his eyes to recall anything that could have triggered some age changes. _I remember just before I was escaping,...I felt a silver aura surrounding me ...and all the injuries I had were gone. No fire...or energy blasting out. It felt more like it was healing rather than regenerating. It still...felt like time energy._ He then opened his eyes to look back at Revelc

_“Hmm...perhaps there is still more to these hybrid powers than we think we know of them. Well, we always knew we weren’t ordinary hybrids. So maybe this time energy manipulation is something unique to us as well. Or even, just to you. Only time can give a definite answer, no matter how long that may be.”_

Clever took sudden notice of Revelc eyeing the teal cricket ball and taking something out of it. They were what seemed to be two gauntlets on the same side wrist. But, why two? And it didn’t help that he had never seen these gadgets before. He saw Revelc throwing one of them in his direction and he instantly caught it with care and followed what Revelc was doing with his.

 _“Watch first. Then, you will better understand the purpose of this gadget,”_ was all he heard Revelc said as he saw his AI brother press some numbers into the gauntlet. Suddenly, a teal aura was enclosing Revelc and right after the aura began to disappear, Clever saw in front of him a now grown-up Revelc instead of the teenager he was with.

_You aged yourself up! Is this...permanent?_

All he got was a small chuckle from Revelc. _“I’m not stupid, Clev. I don’t make gadgets without equipping some safety measures. I can only look like an adult as long as I am wearing this. Or even younger if I typed in smaller numbers. Besides, there’s no reason for me to look like an adult now.”_

The moment he saw Revelc take off the gauntlet, he saw the now adult revert back to a teenager. _“See? You try to put it on.”_

With full trust, he proceeded to do so. He first felt as if he was getting injected. But, what was going on was he can feel the gadget connecting into his DNA. When the gadget was done loading, Clever began to gasp for breath, looking at Revelc. He saw him give a look of reassurance.

_“Don’t worry, Clev. It does that for first-time users. It’s so the DNA encryption activates. Meaning, other people cannot tamper with it unless you remove your encryption out from the system. You should be able to type something by now.”_

Clever saw the screen on the gauntlet turn on and the numbers glowing. He proceeded to type the age and factoring the seventy years difference. Once he entered the number, he activated the gauntlet. This time, silver aura encircled him. He could feel that he was growing taller as per what the device was doing. After a few seconds, he no longer felt he was physically five. Curious, he got up from the bed and saw he was wearing the same outfit Revelc gave him. Except, the measurements changed according to fit the current age his body was resembling now. _No way…_

He looked carefully in the mirror, realizing not once did he see his appearance aside from noticing his child appearance from the homeless shelter. He never even recalled once seeing what he looked like as an adult in the lab. _No doubt...this is what I looked like back in the lab. At least, I think I did._ He then turned to see Revelc, eyes still wide and still processing the shock. _“I can’t even begin to comprehend how you managed to make such technology like this. But, why make something like this? Ageing yourself isn’t really the best way to disguise yourself…”_

Once again, he could hear his brother laugh before answering. _“Well, no one’s going to employ a five-year-old. Child labor laws are super strict and morally speaking, no one would even if it was legal.“_

Now, that was an answer Clever can easily process. _“I suppose that makes sense. But, I would first have to go through filing some documents and get myself registered before I can become employed. You do realize this means I have to live my outside life as an adult to keep a low profile, right? Not much of a childhood if you ask me…”_ He began to remove the gauntlet, his age reverting back to normal after as the silver glow faded away.

He saw Revelc proceeding to retort. _“True. But, it’s way better than living in an orphanage. Which, is where kids with no parents go and it will be decades before you can go job hunting and settle yourself. Besides, this way, you have more liberty to do whatever you want with your new life. Of course, still following the law and all. But, let’s worry about that tomorrow when it’s a workday and the immigration offices are open. Keep that gauntlet safe though. It may be theft proof. But, it’s not bulletproof.”_

Clever promptly hid the gauntlet under his pillow. _What do you think I should do for now?_ He looked back at Revelc.

_For now, you can either take some rest. Or, maybe take some time to plan where you want to go. The choice is yours._

Of course, Clever chose to experience sleep. But, after some attempts in trying and panting, he gave up. So, he just nervously looked at whatever Revelc was doing and sat right next to him. He saw Revelc look at him. _“Can’t sleep?”_

To that question, he shook his head horizontally. _I...want to experience sleep. But, they keep scaring me…_

The moment he explained that he saw Revelc’s hands move away from the laptop. _“Who’s they?”_

 _I...the hallucinations. Back from the lab..._ Clever was beginning to shudder.

He took notice of Revelc putting his laptop away and putting it on the cricket ball and then set up some sort of alarm. _“I guess I’ll take a nap too. Next to you if it helps give you some company. Is that okay?”_

Clever gave a vertical nod before lying down on the bed and putting the blanket and inner sheet over him. He soon saw Revelc follow suit while turning off the lights, both looking forward to the day ahead.


	3. Residency and Job Hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clever does what he can to jumpstart his new life in 45th century Earth with the help of Revelc. After passing through the preliminary testing in Glasgow's immigration office, he has to get ready for settling a new life in Manchester, UK.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of the backstory. Rest of the story-line will appear through a series of one-shots. I feel this is more favorable mode since this backstory part sets up the fixed points needed. I might rename it as Pre-Life as a cyberproject and use Life as a Cyberproject for the oneshots collection.

**Oxford, United Kingdom. July 14th 4408**

A faint alarm sound did plenty to cause the cyberproject to wake up. What surprised him was the fact that there was a plushie in place of where Revelc was sleeping. It was around his height in size and it emitted sounds, assumingly to help as a sleeping aid. 

But, that was not his worry now and he could care less as to how a stuffed animal appeared next to him. He looked around to see where Revelc is. It was only after he heard shower noises in the bathing room did he give a sigh of relief.  _ Why am I worrying so much? _ He brushed off the worry by focusing on being completely awake. He lied back down on the bed, eyes staring at the ceiling. 

_ No doubt jobs will ask for education criteria. But, I already learned of the essentials. I can always take time to polish my skillset when I first get a stable income. One month is more than enough. But, I can’t guarantee how fast this century is compared to how long it would take for earlier centuries. I just hope it is fast enough… _

_ “Morning, Clev.” _

Once he heard Revelc talk, he turned around to see Revelc was wearing a towel around his waist and was putting on a teal colored polo shirt. Morning, Revelc.

_ “If you want to get to the immigration office soon, you might want to start getting ready now. Shower’s open.” _

Clever nodded before proceeding to enter the bathing room. Before taking off the clothes he was wearing, he took a look into the bathroom mirror. He was used to noticing that he was as white as printer paper. But, that only made him worry about any contact with sunlight. Was that why Revelc was insisting on arriving at the office early? He didn’t know for sure. After a small sigh, he proceeded to remove his clothes and stand in the cylinder shower space. 

After turning two knobs, the shower head poured water. It was much warmer than he was used to. He grew up accustomed to the ice-cold hydrating fluid during those times he was placed in a healing pod after each set of experiments and obstacle courses. It was a new change for him and the warmth felt welcoming to him. Even if it was only for a few minutes. 

When he was done, he turned off both knobs and wrapped himself up in a towel. He began to slowly open the door. To his surprise, Revelc was completely dressed up and already in his adult form. He took notice of a set of clothes already placed on the small work table before looking back at Revelc, who simply gave a nod. 

With no question, he puts on the clothes and then walks over to the bed where he his gauntlet was. He immediately puts the gauntlet on and types in the age needed to pass as an adult. 

_ “You’re adjusting to an adult form much easier than expected,”  _ was all he heard Revelc commenting.

Clever began to comment,  _ “I find being my real age more of a struggle than being an adult if you want me to be honest...I have so much to learn about being a child versus being an adult.” _

_ “I suppose that makes sense. Let’s go stop for a quick breakfast since you slept past lunch and dinner.” _

_ “To be fair, having two stomachs doesn’t mean we have to eat so much as two stomachs worth of meals.” _

_ “I never denied that. But, cyberspeed does take a good amount of energy. So, we can’t diet the same way as those with a more stable metabolism should you use cyberspeed. I have a feeling that was why you passed out earlier.” _

_ “Oh. I see. Well, I can’t promise how my stomach will react to the solid foods here.” _

_ “One of these days, Clev, I’m going to have to figure out what in Telos they did to you in the lab. As a safety measure, I already locked in coordinates for easy travel. You’re fine with traveling by train, right?” _

Clever took some time to think about it before answering. “I should be fine,” He turned to face Revelc and then continued, _ “When I said I threw up...I lied about it due to the motion of the train. Honestly, I don’t know exactly why I threw up. Something...is wrong with me for sure. I do worry what may happen if I do not pass the medical examinations. Assuming that is part of the immigration process here.” _

_ “Don’t.” _

Clever widened his eyes at such one-word answer.  _ “Meaning?” _

_ “So long as you explain enough for them to understand, they will not reject your application. This isn’t an era where they turn people down for things beyond one’s control. From what I’ve noticed, none of the health problems you have is contagious. And you’re way too young to be having romantic relationships anyway to worry about all those things now. You have to rely on word choice and luck at this. Most I can do is show you how to completely mask the gauntlet when they are doing security scans. We can talk more on the way to Glasgow.” _

* * *

**Glasgow, UK. Time of Arrival: 14:20**

It was a six-hour train ride from Oxford to Glasgow. While there were deluxe train stations that provided faster traveling options, Clever was aware Revelc didn’t have a lot of money to throw for luxury tickets. Besides, he was already informed of the scheduled appointment prior to boarding the train. All he worried about now was reaching Glasgow safely. During the six hours, he spent time with Revelc getting prepared for the interview section since it was a big portion of the immigration process and any slip on the interview process needed to be caught in the practice sessions before the real session. There was time for snacks in between the practice sessions since the train came with food service they were able to order at certain hours.

_ “Remember, Clev, they will make sure to not trip you with words that could cause discomfort when they see your facial expression.” _

_ “I’m more worried about their expressions rather than words.” _

_ “Well, to them, you’re not the first to have some traumatic history you’re moving past from. They are used to such groups immigrating for a new life. Even in an extraterrestrial level. In this Era, people immigrate up to even a planetary level. Even some humans have immigrated to other planets for a new life. You’re going to do okay.” _

_ “You’re so sure of it, honestly. Where do you get such confidence to say such?” _

_ “Well, that’s the thing when we know the future of each other but not our own. You know that just as much as I do.” _

_ “True, I am more familiar with your future like you are with mine. But, I’m not betting on some future guarantee. Have to let some things be a surprise for once.” _

He noticed Revelc taking a look outside the train window smiling.  _ “We’re almost going to reach Glasgow’s train station. You’re going to do great. Just keep a calm head and answer the questions the best you can, okay?” _

Clever gave a nod as he looked at the time. 13:35

In no time, they reached the Glasgow train station and made their way into the immigration office to be on time for the appointment. The sooner they reached there, the better. Once they reached the offices, they signed in through the touchscreen located on the waiting room couch armrests. All sign-in data entered are then transferred to the main computer for the employees to view and call immigrants according to the numerical order displayed on their computer screens. 

“Number 70.”

Clever looked at his sign in number and walked over to the counter where there was a woman who was raising her hand while sitting behind a computer. He noticed her giving him a paper sized tablet screen and stylus. “Here are the required forms according to what you specified from the phone call. Please fill out all the required forms until you are called over for the medical testing of the immigration process. Failure to comply with any of the instructions here may result in your application being denied.”

“Thank you,” was all Clever said as he picked up the tablet and stylus before walking back over to the couch next to Revelc. To the best of his knowledge, he filled out every part he was able to answer and only filled sections where he was required to answer. The rest he figured may have been pages meant for the medical test or space for the officials to sign. Once done, he went to go give the tablet screen back and proceeded to wait for his turn. There was not a huge queue of people waiting and it surprised him. But, he was honestly relieved since it made things smoother.

* * *

**Glasgow, UK. Current Time: 17:40**

To his surprise, he expected the testing to take longer. It was beginning to make him feel worried. Was it all a futile effort? He was beginning to feel it was. He did hesitate before answering some of the questions asked in the preliminary interview session. He even attended a counseling session after to discuss job opportunities ahead should he pass the criteria. It was an optional session at most. 

He was then called over by someone in the counter just by the exit. “Clever Mondas, is it?”

“Yes?” he asked.

“I am just informing you that you have passed the preliminary tests of the immigration. For security measures, you will be given this two-month resident card. This is the time frame given so they can schedule follow up examinations accordingly. For now, this card will also allow you to apply for work. But, you will have to inform your employers once you are provided with a follow-up interview. Under no circumstances should you miss your appointed interview time.”

Clever took the card and kept it safely. “Understood...may I ask a question before I go?”

“Certainly.”

“Do I have to find work only around Glasgow according to this policy?”

“No. You do not have to only search for work here in Glasgow. But, you cannot travel by plane as per security measures. Only forms of commute available are either by ground vehicles or train. Not even hover vehicles are permitted due to flight mechanisms. Even if traveling through a hover taxi.”

“I see. Thank you.”

“Enjoy your stay in JOE.”

“Hm?”

“It’s short for Jolly Old England.”

“Oh…” well, it is an old planet I suppose. 

Once Clever walked out, he encounters Revelc again. 

_ “How did it go?” _

_ “Hm? It went okay I suppose. I felt I could’ve done better in the interview. It seems I have a two-month pass.” _

_ “I did some reading. It’s really just a loyalty measure, honestly. They want to make sure people aren’t just immigrating to abuse the welfare system and that priority is given to people who genuinely need it until they can secure a job and settle. If they gave you that pass, it means you passed whatever test they gave you. Did they ask about anything related to your health tests?” _

_ “Yes...I managed to explain some things. I kept it broader cause I didn’t want to bring up any specifics like the cyberiad or Mondas. I did mention about being a former lab experiment. I was rather nervous as to how they were going to respond…but, they just simply did some further testing and they planned to notify me of the lab reports within a couple of weeks from now…” _

_ “At most, they will just limit what locations you’re allowed to take residence in. Unless you’re carrying a contagious virus, you will not be denied solely because of your health. But, it will mean your health exams will be more frequent than a human’s until you recover from whatever damages you’ve faced.” _

_ “Do you mean...I will be probed due to my abnormal condition?”  _

_ “Of course not! Honestly, Clev. What do you take medical facilities to be? This isn’t some crazy movie where doctors experiment on patients.” _

Clever gave a small chuckle to that commentary. “ _ No. Of course, it’s not. That wasn’t why I asked though…” _

_ “Then why ask that out of all things?” _

_ “Because...I don’t want them to try to cure me, even if they genuinely want to. I...just want to live a normal life as much as I can. I don’t want whatever’s bothering me to keep holding me back.” _

_ “I see…” _

_ “Also, I have a place in mind I want to go. Revelc, what’s your opinion on Manchester?” _

_ “Hm? I guess it’s not as bad as Oxford and it’s certainly not as crowded as London. It’s still pretty crowded though. I’ve mostly preferred small places myself. Hence, why I preferred Oxford.” _

_ “Well, I personally think a fairly large population makes it easier to keep a low profile, does it not?” _

_ “I suppose it does. You do know it means you have to take a train back to Glasgow when they call you in for a follow up within these two months, right? Manchester’s still pretty far from here.” _

_ “By then, I would be accustomed to traveling so another train ride isn’t going to be a big deal for me anyway. We can discuss that when that time arrives. I should be focusing on applying for some form of work with this given timeframe.” _

_ “Your options are rather limited since you are not ‘formally educated’.” _

_ “That’s fine. I’m fine with any legal work that helps me get by in this century.” _

_ “Sounds fair. I should book a hotel stay in Manchester since it will be about three to five hours by the time we get there.” _

Prior to boarding the train, they went to the restroom to hide behind the stalls and take off their gauntlets. Clever figured that was enough playing as an adult for today. All the immigration prep from the morning and the tests made him exhausted. He even considered taking time to rest until arriving in Manchester.

* * *

**Manchester, UK. Time of Arrival: 23:10**

_ “Clev, you can wake up now. The hotel is just a few blocks away from here.” _

Clever could feel a nudge as he slowly got up and rubbed his eyes. It didn’t help that his stomach growled and he felt upset for failing to keep his stomach quiet. 

_ “Don’t worry. I bought some food for to go during the train trip when you were sleeping. No need to search for any open places in the late night. Are you fine with waiting or shall we stop somewhere so you can eat before we reach the hotel lobby.?” _

Clever let out a small sigh.  _ It’s fine...I can wait. I do not want to cause delays.  _

After walking a few blocks, they reached the hotel building and entered the lobby. Clever waited while he saw Revelc go to confirm the booking and get the room keys. He then saw Revelc showing the room key and he got up from the chair and followed Revelc to the elevator.

After an elevator trip and small walking, they reached the room number and entered inside. In no time, did Clever place the to-go boxes on the table and proceed to eat from one of the boxes where the letter “C” was marked. 

He began to realize that Revelc did not eat dinner either and he looked to see Revelc was beginning to eat as well.  _ Why did you wait? You could’ve eaten before me _ , he questioned while cutting the food into smaller, bite-sized portions.

_ No...I only eat alone when I am alone. Besides, I don’t mind waiting either...you, on the other hand, should focus on resting. It’s not like they are willing to see applications outside of work hours. You can apply during work hours sometime this week. But, do not feel like you have to do things immediately. Give it time. Two months is more than enough time to job search in this century. And, I will be around until you feel you are comfortable living on your own. _

_ You’re doing so much to help me during this time… _

_ Consider it something to make up for the lost time I wasn’t able to see you. I owe you for being unable to get you out there myself. _

_ It’s fine. It actually feels good that I did it on my own. Even if a lot of time passed by. _

After fifteen minutes of talking and eating, Clever took the empty to-go boxes and disposed of them accordingly.  _ Revelc? _

_ Hm? _

_ By any chance...was there any news of the cybership? _

_ Yes...but nothing except for speculation if that is what you are asking. When they were moving it, the ship fell underwater due to the improper fueling of the transport and a gross underestimation of the weight of the cybership. So, any fingerprints that could trace back to you have been washed up. But, they are still using it for research means.  _

_ I see. Quite reckless if you ask me. All this means is that there is some luck going for me, isn’t there? _

_ I suppose. But, don’t feel responsible for other people’s stupidity. You’ve got a good two months ahead if you want to maintain citizenship in this century. _

_ That’s true...do you still have that plush item by any chance? _

_ Yeah. Was that sleeping aid working well for you? _

_ Yes...the frequencies emitted were rather peaceful. _

_ That’s reassuring. You go get ready for bed while I get it out.  _

Clever saw that Revelc was handing him the hula hoop with the selection already done. He placed the hoop on the floor and walked inside it. In just seconds, he was now wearing a set of circuit board pajamas. He noticed to see in one of the beds, there was life-sized sleeping aid plushie. He then promptly lied down next to it while pulling the blanket over himself and the plushie. Once he heard the frequencies emitting from within the plushie, he slowly began to close his eye, holding onto the plushie while drifting into slumber.

  
  



End file.
